Redemption In Your Kiss
by Anna Roma
Summary: He caged her against the wall, their breaths mingling, making her weak with shame. "That's bull, Rose. I looked for you everywhere! I know who you are, Huntsgirl and you know my secret so no more lies. Please."
1. Prologue

Please read! I haven't really watched every episode of American Dragon: Jake Long because I kept waking up late and missing the show and not bothering to watch the re-runs. Anyway, this story is set in a time where Jake and Rose are 17; she's in another school but got transferred back where Jake attends; awkward moments; dangerous relationship. Things between them get complicated when they both get in a fight at Grandpa's shop. This is not one of those fluffy ones (though it might turn out that way). Warning. In addition, I've invented a few establishments here; just so you know. And if I've mentioned any place real, sorry, I didn't know. Don't sue. My fiscal pocket is non-existent. The mountains here are real but I don't know what they look like so I'm assuming.

This prologue is kinda vague because I just wanted to show what happened before the actual chapters in a few words. Next chapters will be definitely more descriptive, less monotonous. I'm experiencing writer's block so don't blame me if the paragraphs are too short. This is just the prologue. Chill. Put the mallets and rotten tomatoes down.

* * *

**Redemption In Your Kiss**

"_Jake, you have to understand. I was in Jersey–" "That's bull, Rose. I looked for you everywhere! I know who you are, Hunts Girl and you know my secret so no more lies. Please." _

Prologue

* * *

**New York, Long Residence**

"Jake, Haley...there's something your father and I have to tell you." She was sitting on the couch, her fingers entwined with her husband's, hesitant. The tension in the room was choking him, his sister holding her breath, scooting closer; the two of them hadn't moved an inch, afraid that if they do, they might miss everything. A tear slipped down their father's cheek and his hand came up to his face to remove his glasses. This was too much to handle anymore...

His mother's lips started to move but his mind only registered a few words as he bolted out the door and met the dry, bitter air permeating the streets of New York.

"Tumor...frontal lobe of...brain...one year...live..."

* * *

**New York, George Ridgemont High School **

There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads up to see. Even him.

His trained eyes saw every small movement from the way the hinges creaked, the wind from outside coming in and the sound of someone walking in while the sweet smell of raspberries wafted inside the classroom and caught his attention. New student.

_Big deal._ He looked down again, his pencil scratching words on his activity sheet.

"Ah, yes," the teacher's voice filling the silent room. "I'm Mrs. Lucy Cartwright and I teach Calculus. Welcome to George Ridgemont High! Class, I'd like all of you to meet..."

She paused, adjusting her chunky eye glasses on her thin face. "Oh my goodness, I can't read a thing. Well, just introduce yourself, dear. I'm sure you..." She said after the girl handed her a piece of paper.

Her voice didn't reach his ears. He kept staring at his sheet, pieces of lead scattered all over one corner. He guessed he was the only one who didn't seem to be paying attention. It was better this way - acting devoid of anything. Good coping tactic. Made his day easier somehow.

Sighing, he decided to look up after he got bored of writing. Her olive green pants coming to view. Bleached on her clothing were yellow Chinese characters. Vertically, he recognized: woman, hunter, crystal, rose.

He was suddenly interested.

He looked at her face, expecting a beauty. When he saw the most stunning azure eyes he had ever seen, his world came crumbling down.

"I just moved back here from Jersey with my family. I used to attend Millard Filmore Junior High, and I'm looking forward to spending my senior year here in New York."

His heart exploded in his chest and he heard one thousand unholy shrieks ringing inside his head. He took the sight of her in. This was the sight that revived him long ago. But now, looking at her...

His senses failed.

"Oh, and before I forget...my name is..."

He closed his eyes and let the darkness soothe him and her voice reverberated louder than he wanted, hitting his chest stronger than any other force he encountered before. _This isn't real. You're dreaming, Jake. Wake up, man. She's not..._

"Rose."

The pencil snapped in his hand and his pupils dilated.

* * *

**Mongolia, two miles east of the Hangayn Nuruu Mountains**

A small trickle of water descended down from the cave's ceiling, onto the ground, moistening it to the consistency of mud. Not a sound could be heard but the shuffling of what seemed to be robes and the eerie throb of gloved fingers, tapping glass. Slowly, two red, glowing orbs shone through the darkness that enveloped the cave, accompanied by a growl that couldn't be assumed to have come from any ordinary man. The two spheres holding the color of crimson started to move upwards and then forward on a steady pace, gliding on the wet soil beneath with the promise of great strength that hung in the air. The being stopped walking as a shadow-clad figure swiftly took its place in front of him, crouching to show his respect.

"Master," a deep voice echoed through the recesses of the cave, catching the attention of the being with red eyes. "We have heard that she has gone to Russia with nothing but her old clothes and the Pendant of Inis and the scrolls of Tukara the Slayer. We are not certain if she decided to seek refuge there but the search is still on-going and we vow to bring her back to you. Your warriors have been dispatched to China as well and soon, we will be moving onwards to South East Asia."

Inside the damp, dark cavern, the messenger cringed as he heard his lord howl, his deadly shrill voice bouncing off the rock walls and embedding the sounds in his minions. The bawling was undeniably rimmed with murder. Another orb appeared in the obscurity that engulfed both master and servant, a spine-chilling shade of green. The light that it emitted showed that the orb was part of what seemed like a staff and the robust, cloth-clad fingers of the Huntsman dangerously tightened its hold on his weapon.

Huntsgirl had gone too far.

"You!"

The minion that had relayed the message to the Huntsman summed up all his willpower and resisted the urge to flinch. "Yes, Huntsmaster?"

"Bring back the Pendant and the scrolls. As for her..." He paused as he slowly crept out of the cave where his clan of loyal warriors had assembled. They all tilted their heads in attention and like a wave, they simultaneously genuflected. Not another moment passed when the Huntsman raised his staff and addressed his army of followers in a loud voice. "If any one of you can bring back the Pendant of Inis and the sacred scrolls of Tukara the Slayer from the corrupt and banished Huntsgirl, he shall be rewarded with riches beyond his wildest dreams! Furthermore, bring Huntsgirl's HEAD and birth mark on a platter...you will personally receive...the honor of becoming my apprentice and right-hand man, heir to the Huntsclan."

Murmurs of disbelief swam through the mouths of the clan as they looked at each other for reassurance. They couldn't believe that their leader was risking glory and power over the girl that had abandoned her lineage for reasons they didn't know. Since they had been notified that Huntsgirl left on the night of a full moon, their group had been restless and utterly exhausted from searching for the Huntsman's prodigal niece in places farther than they had ever traveled before. Their orders then were to simply find her and bring her back but now, they were all pawns on a different field.

At hearing his men discuss their bounties; he frowned inside his head armor and stomped back into the cave where one of his messengers was still bowing. He marched right past him and sat on his makeshift throne adorned with the fur of different beasts they had been feasting on for nourishment. Placing his magical staff on one side of the cave, he propped his head on his clenched knuckle and barked at the messenger to come forth in front of him, his red eyes narrowing to slits.

"We have been in hiding for too long." Huntsman said; his voice deep and grave. "It is now time to reclaim the esteem and glory that rightly belongs to the Huntsclan." He stood up and walked over to his staff. As soon as he laid hand on it, the object glowed. The messenger couldn't help but gaze at his master's mystical staff, and as he did, he met the sharp tip of it pressing into his jaw.

"Contact Damion. Relay him my message and find out where that blasted Huntsgirl is."

The messenger's eyes grew wide as saucers at the mention of his name. "Y-yes, master. It will take a while for it to arrive to him…he's in America; in New York."

* * *

**New York, Queens**

Panting.

Pushing. Shoving. Inside Her.

The sound of the headboard banging into the wall. A bed groaning.

The smell of sweat. Flesh against flesh.

Screaming. A woman's voice.

Sheets ruffling.

Grunts. Moans. Whispers.

One final ram. Screaming. A woman's voice.

Heavy breathing.

Silence.

He pushed himself off of her, hearing her shrill voice echoing and went to his open drawer to light a cigarette after he dressed. The smoke entered his lungs and burned his chest, calming him down. Looking outside the window, he saw familiar faces roaming around the dirty street, rummaging through the trash bins, holding a plastic cup that barely held loose change. A street lamp flickered, its life dying. His sapphire eyes inwardly blazed with fury, made clear by the moonlight that streamed through the glass.

Focusing on his previous situation, he bit on the cigarette and took his wallet from the wooden drawer. "How much?"

"Jesus…holy fuckin' God…honey…you were…fuck…" He heard her take a deep breath. "Don't you wanna…what the hell is that word? Ya know, after sex,"

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah, yeah…no charge, baby…"

One side of his lips twitched upwards. He still knew he had it. "How much?" he repeated. Looking at his rumpled bed, she was sprawled over the sheets, her legs spread wide open exactly where he had left them. Her breathing was still erratic with her head thrown back and a sheet of sweat gleaming off her chest and arms. The sight had been a little appealing when he picked her up on the street but now he just wanted her to leave.

Finally moving, she looked at him with her eyes edged with lust, grinned goofily, swung her legs off the bed and stood up, not bothering to gather her clothes. She sauntered over to him, licking her painted lips. "Three hours, love. One hundred per,"

One of his eyebrows arched as he looked at her, his cigarette jutting out of his thin lips. "That's rich."

He handed her a couple of bills and she turned around, bending down to reclaim her lingerie. "That's quality service for ya."

He watched her dress and leave through the door noisily, never knowing her name or her age and not caring. They were all the same – the way they looked, how they talked and the way they smelled like damaged goods, exactly like his life. And he hated it.

Deciding to drown himself in alcohol, he got a shirt from his closet with a sly, evil glint in his eye. "Look at him. He comes crawling to me when the problem gets too big. What kind of master is he? Can't even handle his own shit. Pathetic. So he needs my help and I suppose that's why you're here. What is it this time? Rogue lackey? Centaur? Fairies? Fruitcakes? Piss in his pants?" He checked his jaw on a small mirror and traced the black stubble that had formed under his cheekbones. Then, he smirked. "Like what you saw a few hours ago? She's a screamer. Couldn't pry her off my back. But, of course, you'd know that already."

A clothed figure in hunter green and onyx robes emerged from a dark corner beside his bed stealthily. "Yes, so to speak. The rogue lackey as you bluntly put it."

"What about it?" He asked, putting out his cigarette in an ashtray.

"Huntsgirl has been banished as a traitor to the Huntsclan. Huntsmaster asks for you. She has disobeyed the master, attacked him and disowned herself by distorting her birth mark."

He smirked as he faced the mysterious being. "So he wants me to act as babysitter for her? Gotta be kidding me. That's why I don't rally with the Huntsclan and him. I mean, come on man; look at you. You're just a gofer; that's all you've got to show for it. And Huntsgirl…she's a big girl now. 17, right? He probably thinks she's still suckin' on-"

"Watch your tongue. Huntsmaster offers you his place in the clan if and only if you agree to pursue Huntsgirl. He has placed a bounty on her head and birthmark. I will repeat again: he asks for you. It is your avowed duty to obey and respect."

He shrugged as he reached for his jacket and placed his hand on the doorknob. Just when he was about to walk out, he felt a stinging force entrench itself in his shoulder. The sound of leather stretching in his ears made him turn and look behind. "You might wanna take your hand off my shoulder before you find it somewhere else that isn't listed on the anatomy chart. Kinda hurts." He said; his face devoid of expression.

"Good. Now, Huntsmaster asks for your attendance. Your mission is to retrieve Huntsgirl, bring back the Pendant of Inis and the scrolls of Tukara to your lord. Foolish are you if you deny. Your loyalty should be with your clan and your clan alone."

He gripped the man's forearm, his own nails digging into the clothed skin and forcefully tore it away from his shoulder. "What's in it for me?"

The figure staggered to the wall yet immediately reverted to his rigid stance with clenched fists. "Ascendancy,"

He thought about if for a few seconds and brushed off his shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Confront Huntsmaster. I do not wish to make assumptions."

"Fine, fine. Where the hell is he this time? Let me guess…Tibet…China…Uzbekistan…or did he head for Hell? Home sweet home, right?"

"Mongolia."

"Geez. You'd think he got better travel guides…" He walked out the door and into the hallway. He was about to enter the dank elevator when he heard his name being called.

"She's still your betrothed. That's why Huntsmaster wanted _you_ to get to her before anyone else could. The clan needs an heir, even if its mother is considered a deserter by our code. This is your birthright with the Huntsclan. Use whatever tactic to get the job done. Don't screw this up, Damion or else _she'll_ die. And I'm not talking about Huntsgirl. She's pretty – ebony hair, dark eyes, purple sweater…trusting smile. No wonder she caught your eye that day. Do you want her to hear of your…promiscuous escapades? I don't doubt that it'll…break her heart. Don't glare at me, Damion. Did you really think your activities have not been monitored since you decided to rendezvous outside your clan? You're our prince and-"

Damion's eyes narrowed to slits and he punched one of the doors of the elevator as it was closing, causing a deep dent. "Who the fuck commanded that she be associated with this arrangement?" He growled, murder written in his mad eyes. "Lay a hand on her and I will personally see to it that death pays a visit to whoever comes close to her, understand? I don't care if it's you, the Huntsman or any fucking creature he sends out. Hurt her and I'll kill."

"Nice to see your vocabulary has still retained some of its honing." The figure stepped in broad light, in view of Damion and his steady glare. "Just remember: if…no heir and no Huntsgirl, then no more girlfriend of yours. That comes directly from the Huntsmaster."

The being reached into a pocket on his vest and hastily threw red dust at the floor, covering him in a swirling cyclone of crimson mist. "Mongolia, near the Hangayn Nuruu Mountains." And he disappeared.

It took a while for Damion to calm himself down and enter the elevator, punching the button that will lead him to the ground floor. He saw his blurry image reflected off the metal of the iron door and his anger only grew to new heights. Memories of the past weeks flooded into his mind and he clenched his fists as familiar feelings stirred in the pit of stomach. _Sorry Haley. Gotta do this first._

His cellphone rang inside his pocket and he quickly fished it out. He saw the name flash on the screen and he frowned. _Crap._

_

* * *

_

**New York, Long Residence**

"_Sorry. My bad. Didn't look where I was going,"_

"_I'm all right. It's okay." _

"_Still; it was careless of me."_

"_No biggie."_

_She finally caught a glance at the eyes of the man who bumped into her and sent her books tumbling to the pavement from her bent position, trying to retrieve her things. The most enthralling blue eyes gazed back at her and she felt her limbs freeze when he smiled, offering his hand. She hesitated at first; afraid she was blushing in the presence of this handsome creature she didn't know the name of, too shy to ask. But when she realized that his slender fingers were holding her own, she felt her resolves break and her heart flutter like what the wind was doing to his dark, unruly hair which she found really attractive. _

"_I'm Damion." He told her. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, again…uh…sorry. I didn't catch your name." _

"_I'm not surprised. I usually don't throw away my vital statistics to strangers who collide into me in the park." She grinned as she adjusted her grip on her books in her arm while she was still getting over the fact that his hand was still clutching hers. "Haley. Haley Long." _

"_Nice name, Haley." _

"_Nice first impression, Damion. Got a last name to go with that?" He smirked and she inwardly cursed at how gorgeous it made him look. _

"_Not really. But I do have a number and knowledge of a café down the street." _

"_We have to stop meeting like this."_

"_Meeting at all?"_

"_No. Just like this. It's not really getting warmer, Haley. I don't want you to get sick."_

"_You're like my brother. Always whining about…everything I do. I'm not _that _young and it's not like I can't take care of myself. I am efficiently capable of handling matters on my-"_

_He pressed a gentle thumb on her cold, rosy lips as the rest of his fingers cupped her cheek and warmed her ear. She looked at him with searching eyes as his blue ones bore into hers, embedding themselves in her memory._

"_I know." He told her, moving closer until their jackets touched and she could feel his warm breath on her nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's just, sometimes I'm not really sure if you know how much you mean to me ever since I bumped into you a month ago."_

"_I mean something to you?" Her voice was shaky. He could hear it. _

_He led her to a bench and gestured for her to sit down. "Yes." _

_The sleeves of their coats brushed together and no one pulled away from the nearness of the other. "You mean something to me too." She said, her eyes looking forward, amazed at how the moonlight reflected off the pond. "Because I wouldn't be sneaking out of the house at 1 in the morning everyday since I met you if you didn't mean something to me." She grinned and that grin disturbed him. _

"_Haley." _

"_Yeah?" _

"_You don't really think I'm like your brother, do you?"_

_She was puzzled. "Why do you ask?" _

"_Because…just…I…"_

_He rarely ever stuttered. "Damion," she whispered. _

"_Because it's wrong; brothers can't love their sisters the way lovers do." _

"_You mean…"_

"_It's our secret…right, Kiddo?" _

"_Yeah…what?" _

"_What?" Damion repeated, apparently confused. _

"_You just called me 'kiddo'." _

_At her flushed expression, he grinned and boldly placed his arms around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "So? Suits you," _

"_Whatever. Kiddo pertains to being cute. I don't want to be cute. I'm mature!" _

"_Fine. You're mature. Happy, kiddo?" _

"_You just said that because you knew I didn't like it, did you?"_

"_No, I didn't," Smirk._

"_Well, for whatever reason, you better start treating me like a lady."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I_ am_ like all the other girls you must've dated."_

_He shrugged. "Takes one to know one, gorgeous," _

_She smacked his arm as her grin grew to meet her brown eyes. And her joy only spread as his lips warmed hers more than any flame could. _

_Our little secret…_

Haley's eyes slowly opened with hints of surprise from her dream. She groggily sat up and placed her back against the headboard, touching her warm cheeks. _Another dream…_It took her several minutes to calm down, trying to interpret the images that were still fresh in her mind. Glancing at the clock on her desk, the neon green lights glowed. 12:24. Time for her to get up, out the window, into the park.

She gingerly washed the sleep off her face and dressed in a shirt and tight jeans after much contemplation on wardrobe. It wasn't that she had a problem showing skin. It was just the question if he'd like what she had.

Sighing, she grabbed a black jacket and a burgundy scarf and climbed out her window after expertly stuffing her pillows under the sheets. Using her dragon wings, she glided down a back alley and fixed herself properly. Damion didn't know anything of her dragon lineage and she intended to keep it that way. He didn't need to get caught in her family's risky affairs with magical creatures.

She whipped out her cellphone and dialed the number her thumb knew too well.

* * *

Chapter 1 already in progress…just a few more paragraphs and I'm done. Stay with me on this one. 


	2. Reunion

Yes, first part of 1st chapter! Finally. I'm not really a writer of Fanfiction because my forte revolves around essays and poems. But I think this is okay; I think I'm doing okay; do you think I'm doing okay? I hope you think I'm doing okay…This chapter took me a long time to write because in the two weeks that I've been sitting in front of the computer, I discovered that the Num lock on my keyboard wasn't glowing…and I had to struggle with the ancient method of copy-paste. Must buy new keyboard. So…as I've promised, more detailed chapters will appear but if the kind of writing was fine, in your opinion in the prologue, just review and I'll keep it that way. If you want…I'm a giving person, people. Tell me what you want and I'll give it…most of the time. Just review, review, review! I know there isn't a lot of fanfic written on American Dragon: Jake Long and since there are so few, I want this one to be one of substance (even though I think it needs SO MUCH IMPROVEMENT). So there. I hope you read, review and tell this story to your other friends and co-authors. (" ,)

OH MY GOD, THERE'S A SEASON 2! Well, haven't watched that…warned you. Man, gotta watch TV more often now. For this story, to speed things up, I've decided to go with shorter chapters, earlier posts. Okay with you?

And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. School just started and my grades this year have to be kick-in-the-ass excellent.

Tunes: Brand New Day, Forty Foot Echo

* * *

**Redemption In Your Kiss**

**Anna Roma**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Part 1 **"Jake, you have to understand. I was in Jersey–" "That's bull, Rose. I looked for you everywhere! I know who you are, Hunts Girl and you know my secret so no more lies. Please_."_

_

* * *

_

**New York, Central Park**

She exhaled slowly, a haze of white mist passing thorough her lips. She kept a steady pace, not rushing one bit. Most girls wouldn't dare walk through Central Park alone at night when it was so late it was considered morning already. But she wasn't like most girls and most girls weren't like her. She possessed a power that had been passed on from her great ancestors, a grand lineage of supremacy and nobility – a power that only her family can comprehend and carry on their shoulders. It was their destiny and at the same time, it was their curse. The blood of dragons flowed through their veins and paved the course of their flight. They cannot escape it or trade it for something a good number of common people enjoy – a life of simplicity without responsibility. Haley knew from the very moment she could assess herself that she wasn't like any other girl in her class or the girls in the playground. Once she discovered that she was half-human, half-dragon she had been absolutely thrilled, not aware yet of the graveness of her duties or the over-all significance of her existence. How could a five year-old possible realize that an entire magical world's continuance depended solely on her and her brother?

But she was intelligent, not just in academics but also in understanding the things adults tell children they couldn't know and the matters wherein the solutions are buried below the apparent surface. Often, she depended on her insight on the events that revolved around her life to make her decisions, allow how much of her emotions she would show and act based upon what she concluded was the best course of action. Being tactical and analytical were important traits in her dragon training. One must think precisely in a flash, and one's stratagem must produce the desired results. Lao Shi's training with Jake was beyond noteworthy and she had learned many things from listening to her grandfather and accompanying Jake on some of his missions. But she wouldn't receive the privilege of having a master of her own since the Dragon Council deemed that it would be better if Lao Shi trained her along with Jake. And she had no qualms about that in the beginning but when she demanded that Lao Shi spend more time training her instead of polishing Jake's skills, he politely reasoned with her that he believed that she was far too inexperienced and young to be given the same grilling as her brother had received. He also explained that she and her brother were two very different people despite the connection they shared. Jake's first years as the American dragon had been filled with sloppy mistakes and various other blunders, but Lao Shi strongly believed that Haley was a quicker learner and would master what he would teach her beautifully. She had, after all, her brother to be embarrassed and proud about. 'Good motivation course,' he often thought.

However, as Haley matured, she discovered that her patience had thinned over the years and her desire to learn grew. So she did what she thought was right and remotely harmless: she honed her skills herself. She sat in the lessons with Jake and mimicked and perfected what she had learned whenever she had the chance. She even bets sometimes, that she could take on Jake any day. But they were a team, she reminded herself, and they should work together. Striving to reach the same level as Jake was in wasn't the easiest task, but she'd do it anyway. For herself and for all the others who were concerned.

She had always been a stubborn girl, but Damion accepted that, grew fond of it even.

Damion…how he had stumbled into her life and how she had discovered his was a blessing, she considered. Never had she met anyone as handsome as he was or as captivating or as witty, and the list goes on. She still couldn't believe how fast she had developed intimate feelings towards him. She wasn't boy-crazy like the other girls in her class, and she certainly wasn't the one to chase after them and spend hours trussing herself up just to impress a boy. And yet when they met in the same park she was strolling through months ago, in that moment she felt so naïve in her faded jeans and old purple sweater with all her books in her over-stuffed tote bag.

Damion was someone one would label as charismatic – alluring and mysterious all rolled in that one seemingly perfect body. He dressed very sensibly and was very witty and sarcastic. He owned qualities other men she had met didn't have. He knew how to throw sarcastic remarks and he knew when to say them. He was very masculine, showing traits that clearly represented the grand tradition of his gender. And he had the most enchanting sapphire eyes that pulls you in and encases you in its tight, cerulean embrace. From their first meeting, she knew when she had glanced upon those blue orbs that she would fall for him hook, line and sinker.

The blush that fell on her face ignited a glow throughout her features and she shivered in delight. It was intense. All she knew was that only he could do this to her – this way of behaving – subconsciously and its physical counterpart.

She checked her wristwatch and noted that it was 1:12 in the morning. _Perfect_, she thought. She was on time like always.

The bench over the lake where they had always met came into view and she broke into a slight jog. The prospect of seeing him again even though the images of him rolling through her mind were non-stop was still strangely exciting.

She touched the concrete bench and sat down, becoming aware of the sounds that defined the New York she had come to love: the rush of cars, the hiss of steam, the sound of honking horns of taxi cabs, millions of heeled footsteps, yelling Latino vendors, blaring club music, laughing, cans rattling…and Damion's voice.

"Hey kiddo,"

She turned her head up and her eyes fell on his leather and denim-clad form and it instantly set her lips in a grin. "Hi." But when he stepped closer, her face contorted for the briefest of seconds.

Feigning surprise, he sat down beside her. "What? No sarcastic remark? No devil-may-care look? Don't I deserve the bitchy reprimand? I'm late, am I?" He said a matter-of-fact-ly.

Haley placed her hands between her knees. "Not today." And with that, he cupped her soft cheek in his warm hand and kissed her. However, during that show of intimacy, he realized that she wasn't responding to it as strongly as he was. And he became gravely disappointed because he had been craving to kiss her the whole day today and the rest of the hours in the evening.

He slowly pulled away, keeping her face mere centimeters from his. "Haley, what's wrong?"

She kept her eyes downcast. "Damion," she said in a meek, stable voice. "If I ask you something, answer me honestly okay?"

"Sure, Haley. Yes." The worry was already creeping inside his veins as the hand that had been touching her cheek fell gently to her knee.

She looked away, staring into the lake. "Damion, why do you seem to smell like you're wearing a woman's perfume?"

Damion felt his muscles twitch and then tighten. In an instant, the thought of losing Haley exploded within his mind and caused him to swallow in order to speak. She can't know about his activities with other women. It would cause her to hate him naturally, and it'll kill him if she did. How could he make her understand his needs? For one of the few times in his life, he felt he had no more options and was too scared to find any. "Haley, I…"

* * *

**George Ridgemont High, New York**

"Rose," Mrs. Cartwright wrung her fingers together in a womanly manner. "Such a lovely name…"

"Thank you." She pressed her books closer to her chest, exhaling slowly, taking in everything she could. The classroom was large enough, the walls were painted white, the blackboard was a dark shade of green, shelves of reference books were located at her right, the room had one, long, rectangular window looking out into the courtyard and everyone was staring at her, waiting until she committed any mistake which would most likely be the sole thing they would associate her with for the rest of her stay. From the moment she walked in, he avoided their intent looks and did nothing to reciprocate. She was hesitant, there was no purpose in denying it, due to the nights she thought about this first day – how she would present herself, how they would perceive her. She acted like she was one big, pulsating nerve the night before and even up to now, she could still feel the remnants of anxiety that manifested itself through her cold hands and the throbbing headache she was struggling with now. She was too busy with worrying that she didn't even think of ways to remedy her unease. It was better to get used to the disruptive feelings inside her now than forget about them later, only to find out she would have to experience them all over again and not be prepared for it. Besides, it was her fault. She realized the error in her choices by deciding to step out of her previous façade – the suburban, school girl image she struggled to separate from her other identity. She thought, years ago, it would be the right thing, the less painful option – choosing to submerge herself completely into the deeds of the Hunts Clan. However, as each day passed, she only became miserable and instead of punishing herself, she allowed an impression that closely resembled hope to build within her gut and she followed it to freedom. Rather, as close as freedom in her case could get. She became conscious of the fact that she had to fight for what she wanted and to defend what was right. She was on Justice's side now. There was no possible way that she would ever go back under the Huntsmaster's tutelage. She would make this life work because she had found a new reason to make it so.

"Rose," Mrs. Cartwright addressed her. "There's a seat there in the third row, beside Jake. You may occupy that." She gestured to the empty seat, located near the back of the room, a chair away from the window.

Her eyes landed on a boy wearing a black jacket and a sneer that pierced straight through her chest and left a hurting, gaping hole. "Who?" She unconsciously asked as she stared back at him.

"Oh," Mrs. Cartwright began her cheery introduction. "That's Jake Long, your new seatmate. Jake, dear, since you'll be getting to know Rose, is it all right if you take responsibility of showing her around the campus?"

He gave her a steely glance and nodded, his glare returning to the new, blonde girl with eyes that conveyed fear.

Rose walked to her seat as the teacher began to resume her lesson. She felt her heart bead loudly against her chest, so close to the surface of her skin, she feared it might burst. Her body immediately felt heavy and she grasped the side of her desk to slowly steer herself down on the seat. She didn't dare to look at him nor breathe for that matter. This whole ordeal was awful. She knew he would be here, had chosen George Ridgemont due to the fact that he attended at the school. She couldn't blame him for hating her for her abrupt departure from his life. They had already developed something deeper than acquaintance or perhaps even friendship years ago and she was aware that she acted like a coward and ran. It had been the biggest risk – allowing herself to be exposed so easily and at the same time the entire ski trip event confirmed her worst fear – that Jake Long truly was the American Dragon she had coveted for so long. It was a giant understatement when others told her she seemed devastated and in those times, her self-loathing peaked. How would she tell him how wrong she had been, how intensely sorry she was for it and how much she wanted him to understand her reasons for coming back? She had been proud of herself by being intelligent but some questions just hit her in the most excruciating ways.

It was now or never, she told herself. It was either she made the first move to reconcile or she would be wedged in guilt and anguish of her own doing. She took a deep breath and bravely glanced at his desk. A pencil was shattered in pieces beside his hand and she instantly didn't want to know when or why the thing was broken. She swallowed the lump in her throat and dared to look at his eyes and what she discovered made her heart fall. There was emptiness present in his eyes, not the hate he showed her earlier. They were just…blank.

"Jake," She whispered yet he didn't turn to look at her. "Jake, it's me."

Nothing.

"Rose…remember?"

Silence.

"I know you probably hate me." She told him. "But I really want to talk to you. There are so many things I–"

The bell suddenly rang and students hurriedly stood up, gathering their books and leaving stray pieces of paper around. She was momentarily distracted, her eyes quickly browsing through the commotion, Mrs. Cartwright's voice echoing. "Class!" She began to shout. "Keep in mind that we'll have the quiz next Friday! No excuses. Don't forget!"

Jake heatedly stood up, shoving everything on his desk into his bag and indiscriminately slung the whole thing on his shoulder. Rose without delay acted like he did in collecting her things. "Jake, wait." She managed to say.

Unexpectedly, he trudged toward her, grabbed her by the elbow, the hard look on his face returning and started to drag her out abandonedly. His actions took her wholly in shock but she managed to handle his brashness and carried herself as composedly as she could. He led her out in the crowd, a hundred unfamiliar faces passed her by, a sea of strangers and she was among them and it was almost unbearable. She found herself struggling to breathe correctly as Jake hurriedly hauled her rather forcefully to his right, not even saying where they were going.

Amidst the uncertainty she battled with, she was able to notice the changes she hadn't seen yet. He had definitely grown taller, his features resembled that of a man's – his cheekbones were more defined, the slight stubble on his jaw, the manly scent he carried, the lean form of his body, his broad shoulders. Regretting that she hadn't been a part of his life for so long, for missing out on moments of his life, she remembered that she could have grown with him if she hadn't left. She could have had more memories with him.

She read something Kafka once wrote, about how people need to read books that affect them like disasters and she couldn't help thinking that he already had such an impact on her. If it weren't for his destiny as a dragon, they probably wouldn't have had half their recollections even if they weren't really themselves then. Maybe, she supposed, that the world needed more people like Jake. Because he affected her so much, like the Greek tragedies, like rain storms, like heartbreak, she was able to find what she really wanted: the normal life, or the closest to normal she could get. She wanted to go to school, walk along the sidewalk without thinking that Hunts master could call her anytime for a mission, to look at herself in the mirror without feeling like a hypocrite among other things. She wanted all she was deprived of and though that may seem ambitious, she knew she could handle it; she would enjoy it.

They passed classrooms, turned corners and climbed stairs, all the while he never let go of her elbow, keeping his grip strong. She started to wince under his grasp but didn't tell him anything of it. She deserved this, she believed. After all the trouble and frustration she must have poured on him when they were younger she knew she had to repent somehow and allowing him to treat her like he was doing now seemed fitting, the least of her concerns. He pulled her along an empty hallway as the bell for next classes rang. There was only one door at the end of the hallway and the plaque in front of it read 'JANITOR'S CLOSET'. She fleetingly forgot to breathe as he yanked the doorknob to the side and wrenched the door open with so much force she was worried for a moment that the door would actually disconnect from its hinges. He virtually threw her inside and went in himself, locking the door and then grabbed a chair nearby and lodged the back of it under the doorknob.

For a few minutes, the both of them just inhaled and exhaled heavily. She was staring at his back, fretfully waiting for him to make the first move. Would he lash out at her or do something more severe? She had the ability to defend herself, of course but decided not to. She still trusted him after all this time; she knew he would never lay a heavy hand on her though she probably deserved it for all the turmoil she put him under. "Jake," She started, scared as hell. "Jake, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it." He told her coldly.

She was surprised at the sound of his voice. It was deeper, more on the monotone level. It was unquestionably different from his voice the last time she heard him. It was almost unrecognizable. He undeniably had grown up without her and that recognition brought an immense pang of sadness on her.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked, flinging his backpack at a few buckets of paint. Metal banged against metal and if she was a normal girl, she would have flinched. But she didn't and that just made her think that attaining her goal of normalcy would be much harder. He still wouldn't face her and she was somewhat thankful.

Rose had never been someone who thought that tears were comforting. She rarely cried because she wasn't permitted to and because she felt no need for it. However, where she was standing at the moment, it seemed totally right. No one had ever really matched Jake's unconscious ability to make her feel so many things at one time. "I'm here for the same reasons you are." She replied, noting that if she wasn't careful, whatever she let escape from her mouth could be used against her. She couldn't bear much more. Lying was an option and it would probably save her from a lot of difficult questions and the whole truth eventually. Telling the truth wasn't exactly one of her best attributes having lived a lie for half of her life. But all she was able to think of was that he would hate her. He would absolutely hate her, more than he did right now. A tear escaped from her eye. "Jake, you have to understand. I was in Jersey–".

He spun around and glared at her lethally although there was no hate in his eyes. There was misery, hopelessness and the most powerful of all, desperation. "That's bullshit, Rose. I looked for you everywhere!" He cried. He paused for a moment and placed his hand upon his mouth to steady himself. Suddenly, without warning, he sauntered briskly towards her until he had her caged within the cavity his arms formed on either side of her shoulders. He had her caged against the wall, their breaths mingling, making her weak with shame. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his heat and the angry trembling of his body. "I know who you are Hunts Girl, and you know my secret so no more lies." He wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye with his thumb gently, almost lovingly. "Please."

She stared at him blankly. "What do you mean you looked for me everywhere?" Her words came out in whispers.

He formed a fist with his right hand and punched the wall, hitting just beside her ear. "It means what it means." He told her, feeling himself seethe with frustration. "I flied over the whole goddamn East Coast when I heard you left. I reached California and Alaska and you still weren't there. Circling the magic world underground wasn't easy but I still fucking went through it so I could get an _idea_ of where you were, no matter how shitty and useless the information they gave me. I looked for you _everywhere_, Rose. I couldn't sleep for days and I still can't; I haven't had six hours to myself for years."

"Why?" She asked him, afraid of the answer yet at the same time anticipating it.

"I was ready to fight for you." He sighed deeply, the hardness in his features diminishing. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes and had his memories circulate within his head and allowed his heart to beat like it did half a decade ago. "Because I wanted you with me and because you've been a part of my life for so long, I never got used to not having you around. I missed you and that's the biggest understatement."

He held her as she cried, as she poured all her regret, her depression, the need she had to tell him everything he wanted to hear. They unhurriedly pooled together on the floor, with him supporting her against his chest and her arms securely around his neck. He had never, in his entire life, wanted her so badly to hold him more than he did now. He cradled her tenderly across his lap, soothingly stroking her back and her hair that smelled sweetly of raspberries. He managed to hear her whisper things as he held her, understanding completely.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. "I came back for you. I really did."

He pulled back from her a little and wiped fresh tears off her face. Her lips were trembling and her body followed. He managed to show her a small smile, barely visible. She crumbled again from the weight of her emotions. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him again. "Rose," He began, the rise and fall of her chest against his soothing him, assuring him that this wasn't one of his dreams. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I promise." She told him, sincerely, truthfully.

He kissed her bare neck and sighed again. She was finally back.

* * *

Chapter 1, part 2 coming soon. Please be patient with me. School just started and I'm pressed for time on everything. Review, read my other stories, and thank you so much for paying attention to my stories and me. Thank you. 


	3. A Stab at Normal

It's been two or so years since I've last written anything and I still get e-mails from you guys. Incredible. It'll probably be a while for the next update, but patience is a virtue. Or so they say. Sorry for those who begged shamelessly for an update. I heard all of you and have answered your request. Ta-da. Cheers. At this point, I make no promises when chapter 2 will come out. Wait and see. See you soon. Stay safe. X3

**Redemption In Your Kiss**

**Chapter 1 (Part 2)**

**GEORGE RIDGEMONT HIGH, NEW YORK**

The last bell always seemed to ring louder than all the others. The bustle of swishing backpacks, screeching chairs, and talk of how long the day dragged on was contagious. Jake shoved his notebook and what was left of the only pencil he brought with him to school into his backpack even before the bell rang and spent the last few minutes of Western History unashamedly looking at Rose. He observed her vigorous writing, which made him smirk in amusement; she was still the diligent student he remembered in their youth, noting down even the most mundane facts and mentions of their teacher. He followed the line her collarbone made from her shoulder to her chest and he felt secret parts of him were singed to life after being dormant for years. Even her blinking became relevant. He didn't think it was possible for time to slow down around him, but it did. Her lashes touching was an event he wished he could share with humanity. For a second, he thought himself too foolishly infatuated, but only for a second. She was back for good and that was all he cared to know. In the janitor's closet, he told her she didn't have to share anything with him and he didn't particularly want to hear what she went through without him in detail. He was certain that whatever Huntsmaster made her do during the time she stayed with the clan would only make his blood boil more. He was scared that he would become too consumed with anger and hatred that he would fly out of New York and beat himself just to find him.

_Fabian tactics_, he thought. _At least I'm learning something in this class._

"That's it for the lesson, sports fans," Mr. Doolittle said enthusiastically. "But I will be requiring each of you to find a partner for your final paper. You can write about anything we've discussed or will be discussing as long as it happened before the medieval era. Specifics are: 20 pages max, minimum of 10, double spaced, Times New Roman, font size 12. I'll be giving you guys the rest of the semester to do this so I expect quality work. Please remember that Wikipedia is not a legitimate source and for those who have never stepped into the school library, now would be a good time to do so. Be creative. Give me something new. Shock me into giving you an A. I'm looking for that Einstein moment, folks." At this point, the class had already groaned, scratched, and silently cursed in unison.

Rose's hand flew across her notebook as she tried to remember the guidelines, but her mind was instantly somewhere else. She ended her sentence slowly as if trying to delay the bittersweet anticipation she felt. Her eyes snapped forward, stalling, and saw that Mr. Doolittle was tugging on the projector screen. Before she could control herself, the ends of her mouth curved upward into a small smile. _I know I probably look like a moron here, but..._she turned her head to look at Jake. She had never seen anyone so handsome, so arresting. She knew her gaze was bordering on staring, but she couldn't pry herself away from the details of his face. It was as if every time she looked at him, all her thoughts on him turned out to be incredible understatements. She was reminded then and there that he had grown into a man and she had embraced herself as a woman. They weren't in middle school anymore when everything was more uncomplicated. The possibilities of their new relationship now caused her heart to quiver, beat furiously, and soften like it wasn't a delicate organ. Her gaze descended from his strong brow to his lips. She gripped the side of her thigh at the thought of his lips. She witnessed him mouth the word "partner" in her direction and she knew that he meant more than just doing a paper together. He meant so much more.

Rose was shaken back to real time when a girl accidentally bumped into her table. She looked away for a second to check on her desk and by the time she remembered Jake again, he wasn't at his desk anymore. She froze in her seat. Suddenly, panic made her face contort in instant anguish. He was just there. A mere second ago, he was just there. She felt sweat bead on her neck; it felt itchy. She wondered if she dreamt it all or if he was just a strong illusion her mind conjured. She tried to remember all she could about defense mechanisms, but she was drawing blanks. Loss was something she thought she was already used to, but she corrected herself harshly. When he was concerned, loss was still painful; it was still very real and she perished a little every time she thought about it. She forgot to breathe and was feeling faint, until a pair of hands touched her shoulders from behind.

"Time to go, Rose." He said in a soothing voice that loosened her whole body. If she could have melted at his touch, she would have.

He helped her with her things one by one then he held her hand as he led her outside the classroom. As they walked quietly through the throng of people in the hallway, she looked at his hand. She had never felt so safe in her life before. She felt that this hand would protect her from anything, her past, the wrongs she committed, and the penetrating fear of being left alone. This hand of this man she felt amazing things for would be her salvation. As if he knew what she was thinking, he tightened his grip and looked at her reassuringly. It almost seemed like they were normal high school sweethearts on a good day. She received his assurance warmly and moved closer to him until their forearms were touching. It was electric.

"How did you get to school?" Jake asked, quietly observing how a couple of men had looked at Rose then narrowed their eyes at him.

She smiled with a brief chuckle. "Would you believe I took the bus after years of not having to? It was great. I watched every person who came in until a new person got on. There was an old woman looking at pictures, this man with a bag of groceries, and a boy in blue galoshes. They were all lovely. Even though I didn't know any of them personally, I missed each one of them dearly. As if they were family I haven't seen in ages and that bus ride was our annual reunion." He stroked the base of her thumb with his.

"Too bad you guys didn't start a barbeque." He smiled at her and she beamed at him back. "As much as I know you enjoy the bus and reconnecting with all your lovely people, there's always next year. Today, and for the rest of your days, I hope, you ride with me."

They stopped in front of a silver Honda Vios in the middle of the school parking lot. She was delighted. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I like to keep people on their toes." He replied, unlocking his car and putting his backpack and her bag in the backseat.

"It must have been hard warding off all the girls." She meant to tease him, but she realized she let out more emotion that she would have liked for him to hear. She moved to walk around to get to the passenger seat, but he stopped her gently.

Their chests were almost touching and he had one hand in hers and one on her hip. He looked at her seriously as if she was missing something that was completely obvious. "There were a few girls."

Rose's heart pounded extremely hard against her chest. She was expecting a more selfish answer from him, something that flowed along the lines of _No, it has always been you. No one else_. "Oh.", she said as she exhaled reluctantly.

"But," He caged her smoothly against the car door and his body. She was surprised at how her body responded so well to his manipulations. "They weren't you. They were all blond and blue-eyed, but they weren't you. Sometimes I believed I would never find you. I couldn't help thinking like that. This old woman underground told me you were only going to show up if you wanted to be found. That stayed with me for days. I tried to move on, but I realized that the attempts at a decent transition never really existed. Or they never could have existed. I realized that if I was ever going to move on, I only had one choice. And that was you."

Rose suddenly felt the incredible urge to give him everything, to provide him with whatever he needed as long as she was able. More strongly, she felt the powerful longing to kiss him. Her lips moved toward his like new magnets. Just as Jake felt that familiar tingle before kissing, her lips landed near the side of his mouth. He wondered what happened as his almond-shaped eyes grew the size of walnuts. He felt her smiling against his skin and the motion of which caused within his body a mixture of discomfort and elation. She didn't bother to move away more when she spoke. Every brush of her lips against Jake's cheek made him thank all the gods he could think of including Bacchus that he shaved that morning.

"We have plenty of time to catch up." She said playfully. Jake heard the sound of keys, but easily misconstrued it as magical sounds or natural accompaniment to her gentle voice. "But right now, I'm really, really hungry." She ducked under his arms and dangled his keys in front of him. "I could use a pregnant cow right about now." And she smiled one of her smiles that sent his heart reeling. "Plus, I want to see how better a drive I am compared to you."

"I like a woman with an appetite. I'll make you something. We can stop by the grocery store." Jake was beginning to learn the lesson of fast recovery. He caught his keys that she threw to him and he jogged to the door opposite the driver's seat. He helped her in and moved to fasten her seatbelt for her, but she was thinking the same thing. Their hands touched and their fingers lingered. Once inside the car, Jake paused before starting the engine.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"It's...going to be hard to take things slow. I feel like we're way beyond that already. But I will if it makes you feel more comfortable."

At that moment, Rose felt like a real woman, someone's someone, and, for her, it felt right. She caressed his cheek. "We'll take things naturally, as they are, as they should be. We've a lot to catch up on and I can't wait."

Jake kissed the inside of her palm just as she slowly pulled her hand away. The car reverberated all around them and the familiar rush of cold air greeted their faces. For some unexplainable reason, they both felt like it, though tangible and seemingly meaningless, was part of their reunion, their new beginning.

* * *

**BROOKLYN**

"Where are you staying, Rose?" Jake asked her while keeping his eyes on the traffic. His voice became a little hard, she noticed, as if her answer mattered. And she knew it did. She didn't want him to know she was living out of her duffel bag in a place where the lights constantly flickered, where hot water wasn't an option, where her door's locks were falling off the rotting wood.

Rose looked down at her lap. She knew this conversation would play out eventually. "I found this cheap place in Brooklyn on short notice. I don't have a lot of cash on me so I'm hoping I could find a job somewhere." Jake visibly cringed at this. He found that he suddenly became protective of her. Along with that came the great need to treat her like a lady, a princess even.

"Show me where you live." Somehow she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

She didn't know how to get to her apartment so they spent a good amount of time driving around the neighbourhood, which Jake didn't really mind since she was with him and that was all that really mattered. After a few wrong turns, dead ends, and several road construction crews, Rose began to recognize the buildings on the street they were in. It was as Jake had expected it to be. He found that she settled on a block of old and nearly rundown buildings. She pointed to a crumbling tower of red brick, which she jokingly called home. Jake parked his car across from her apartment complex, forcefully pulling the handbrake up that implied his disapproval of her living situation.

"Come on, let's get your stuff." He hastily set as he got out of the car. Her thin eyebrows met in confusion at his statement up until she closed the car door. She heard the sharp beeps of the Vios closing and saw Jake extending his hand for her to take.

"What do you mean, Jake?" She asked as they hurriedly crossed the street. He didn't immediately reply to her question, but instead helped her up the stairs and watched silently as she struggled a bit with her keys.

He led her up the stairs as if it were his flat. "I just want to see." He told her sparingly.

She led him up to the third floor and turned left down the hallway. Her room was at the farthest end. Before she inserted her keys into the numerous slots, she turned to him and said in a clear voice, "You're not going to like it. There's just a bed, a bathtub, and my bag. This isn't homey."

He nodded and after a few twists of her wrist, she opened the door. She stepped in first to let him in. The first thing that assaulted his senses was a particularly heavy scent of dust, old wood, and wet towels that stayed throughout his whole survey of her bedroom, which was also her bathroom incidentally. The walls were bare and painted with a thin layer of orange that could have been mistaken for salmon. A wire-frame bed was against a wall with a thin mattress with a tan sheet covering it and no pillows. Her window was broken, which he found completely unacceptable. A bathtub with rust crawling down its sides was opposite the bed under a wide shower head. He turned the faucet to check the water. He didn't step back when brown, blood-smelling water came out followed by liquid ice cubes. He saw her duffel bag beside a table with two chairs on them. "Is all your stuff in here?" He said, pointing to her bag.

"Yeah, mostly. I have a few books in bed and that's it."

Jake walked to her bed and picked up her novels. She had a copy of William Faulkner's Absalom! Absalom and Dante Alighieri's Paradiso. He walked back to her bag, carefully placed them in, and zipped it close. From what he saw, she didn't take a lot of things with her except for a few clothes and undergarments. He slung the bag strap across his chest. "You're not living here." He said with conviction.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "And where do you propose I live? With you?"

He smiled. For a second, Rose saw the boy she knew in him. "I have something better. Your own apartment. Except, you know, cleaner, hot water, a kitchen, a bathroom with partitions, all that. It's cozy." Her left eyebrow raised higher than her right.

"Grandpa gave it to me. He said it was important to invest in property. In this case, a nice apartment on a relatively safe street. I don't use it often. I slept in there once or twice when I went out to patrol at night, but that's about it. I was thinking of renting it out for profit, but I don't think he wants me to do that. I find it useful empty. Just like now."

While he was talking, Rose's face eventually softened into an expression of doubtful wonder. She couldn't believe what he was offering just like that. It marvellously made her feel safe. But a part of her, a voice deep in her core was telling her that it was too good to be true. Things were happening at an alarming rate and she was still trying to get over meeting him again. It was like a dream. She didn't think good things came after one another and without prices so steep that it almost wasn't worth anticipating happiness. She didn't know what to say or how to start. She wanted to thank him for leading her to a new home, a new life. "I want you to know that..." She stood tall. "I want this to work. I want to be with you. Not as just as friends, but more than that. For a really long time. I came back for you and I was expecting things to still be awkward and hard, but they're not right now. It's a little too good to be true. I feel like this is all going to disappear soon." She approached him slowly and mustered up all her femininity. "But I want you to know that..." She pressed herself against him again, her arms holding on to his broad back, his clean scent enthralling. She kissed him. Warmth flowed as he tightened his hold around her soft body. "I've always loved you. Like you've always loved me when we were children. Always."

It was as if Jake submitted himself to a force stronger than sense and justice. He felt the vibrations in her skin, her heartbeat, the tiny hairs on her arms, everything. She smelled like fruit and flowers and relief. He kissed her vigorously, their faces turning rapidly, their tongues running over each other frantically, the heat from their mouths igniting the rest of their bodies. She pressed her hips against his and he moaned. He decided to get back at her by suddenly lifting her onto his body. She squealed into their long kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips and felt his frustration when she couldn't feel his hardness through their jeans. But she felt the heat. It was so hot all around. Before he knew what he was doing, he had gently pushed her against the wall with his strong hands under her thighs. She grinded against him impatiently as his lips trailed down her neck, leaving a trail of pink, wet skin. Her fingertips ran all over his scalp, which drove him urgent with need. "I want you." He managed to say, almost growl, between clenched teeth as he nipped her fragrant skin.

Her fingers dug into his back. This made him press against her hips suddenly. "Bed..." She gasped.

She felt like Jake flew her away from the wall at her request. He walked determined until his shin bumped the edge of her mattress. Still cradling her in his strong arms, he sat down and she found one more opportunity to tease him by grinding her pelvis onto his. He resumed their brisk kissing, running his hands all over her torso. He made her skin crawl in a most delicious way. His hands made their way underneath her shirt. He ran his warm, open palms across her abdomen and her small back. She arched instinctively against him and soon lifted her arms as he took off her shirt. He paused to marvel at her body. He was panting heavily, almost frozen with wonder. She kissed him back to consciousness and paused only when the collar of his shirt came between their faces. They both felt each other's heat against their skin. He couldn't press her to him more tightly without hurting her. "Rose..." He moaned between her breasts, feeling the lace of her bra against his cheek. He kissed the place where her heart was and looked up at her longingly, breathing hard.

They stopped kissing. She held his face between her hands and touched their foreheads together. "Jake," She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"I want to respect you." His breath tickled her.

"I know."

"I want to have you so bad."

She kissed him deeply then. "Soon."

With his broad hands, he held her against him like she was already a part of him. "I love you."

* * *

**JOE'S FOODS, NEW YORK  
**

"You know, I'm allergic to walnuts." She said as she held the bag of baby potatoes he handed her closer as if putting them in the cart would create a painful separation. She had been carrying the bag since they emerged from the aisle where all the spices were.

"Really? Damn. I guess I have to tweak mom's recipe a bit. She makes this great spring chicken thing with walnuts. I hung around the kitchen one day and she asked me to help her out. Chopping garlic, crushing walnuts, stuff like that. It was a good day..." He trailed off quietly as they turned into an aisle full of baking ingredients. Jake suddenly remembered his mother. After getting over the initial shock of the news she told him and his sister, he tried to figure out what could do to keep his mother alive, but he hadn't come up with anything yet. He was reluctant to think about his mother's condition for too long since he looked perfectly fine moving around the house. All the chores were allocated between him, Haley, and his father except for minor things like dusting small things and surfaces, opening curtains, and watering the few plants they had at home. She grew considerably weak and as much as Jake wanted to confront his mother's difficulties, he couldn't. In a way, he convinced himself he was still in shock and would eventually snap out of his stupor, but the more he saw her smiling at him and acting as if nothing was wrong, he got confused more. He wasn't quite sure what emotion to feel, whether it was anger, depression, a mix of both or plain hysteria. He was wading in shallow water, he thought. He felt like he was a child again and he couldn't understand the gravity of the bigger picture. He felt a little useless, but couldn't move forward with anything.

"How is she?" He heard Rose ask. He didn't notice that he stopped walking and was holding onto the cart tightly.

"She has a tumor." He heard the sack of baby potatoes shift violently. "She found out a year ago and recently told us about it. She tried treatment, but was informed that it was inoperable. She didn't want to keep looking for doctors so she decided to just spend the rest of her..." He stopped himself and struggled to find new words. "She just wants to be home. She's strong like that."

Rose didn't say anything. She deposited the potatoes near the stalks of green onions and pressed her body to Jake's. He hugged her tightly without question. It occurred to her that she missed so much and now had to deal with it all. But she was ready. She wanted this, him for so long that it hurt thinking about times before him. She closed her eyes and let his scent cover all her senses.

"I'm sorry that this is what you came home to." He whispered in your neck.

She sighed a sigh only women in love knew how to do. "It's all right, Jake. I'm home. I'm with you. You're safe with me." She let him hold her for as long as he wanted to. It didn't occur to her that he would have held her longer if a familiar voice hadn't come into their space.

"Jake?"

Reluctantly letting go of Rose, Jake turned around to the sound of his mother's voice. "Mom? What are you doing here?" He said with alarm, concern pouring out of every letter.

His mother beamed at him. She wore white Capri pants, a yellow sweater, and a red bonnet, which was a birthday gift from her children years ago. "Oh, honey. It is you. Hi. Haley dropped me off here since she had to pick something up a couple of blocks away. I was craving for an omelette, but we're out of eggs." She said enthusiastically.

"Mom, you could've called me. You could've told Haley to call me." He said as he approached his mother.

"Oh, honey, I'm fine. And I don't feel as tired today so it's okay." She smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I see you're with company. Be a gentleman and introduce your mother." She slipped her arm in the crook of his. Jake sheepishly smiled at Rose who, though visibly nervous, kept her resolve and smiled back at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Long." Rose said politely, extending her hand, trying not to get too comfortable yet.

"Mom, this is Rose. From middle school. She came back recently and now we're classmates." He proudly explained.

Even though Susan Long had considerably aged, her memory still served her well in times she needed it to. "Oh, Rose! You were so small since I last saw you!" She excitedly said.

"Yes, Mrs. Long, but even after all these years, you still look as beautiful as ever."

Seeing her son grin sheepishly amused Susan Long immensely and between the food coloring and maple syrup, she had a wonderful idea. "You know, we should all have dinner to welcome you back to the neighbourhood, Rose. It's only right and it'll be loads of fun. Jake can pick you up from your house and bring you to ours. I'll cook Jake's favourites. How does that sound?"

Jake and Rose looked at each other for confirmation. Though they've both encountered magical creatures, fought difficult battles, and had honed their combat skills to rival those of the most renowned of martial artists, they both knew they had no match against Susan Long's incredibly optimistic and honest smile.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Long." Rose wondered if too much smiling would cause damage to facial nerves, but then mother and son shared a joke with each other and she couldn't help but smiling more. For a moment, she allowed herself to pretend to be part of their family, to be part of something so good and so loving that the peace she witnessed then was enough to make her forget her past and feel like she was born in this moment with the man she loved and his wonderful mother. She was only Rose now.

* * *

Thank you for all your support. Till next time. :)


	4. Temporary Author's Note

I deeply, deeply apologize for putting a cork on this story. I'm in a bit of a rut with this one, you see, but the fan base—all of you—have been amazing. Truly amazing. I thought that most of you would forget this story and retract your encouraging statements after a year has passed, but you haven't. I still get the occasional review and story alert, telling me that you still haven't given up on me, on my words. For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I've been reacquainting myself with fanfiction over the course of two weeks now after having been away from it for so long, and I share your displeasure at having to continually love stories that haven't been updated for years. I've realized again that we all yearn for fantasy and thrill and confidence and love through these stories. I will never outgrow this phase out of my life.

Rest easy tonight, reader, for a new chapter is in the works, and you and I will be together as we see this story through to the end.

You have provided the oil and air that have kept my spirit aflame. Thank you. I love you.


End file.
